


...and i'll be yours foverer...

by luinil80



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luinil80/pseuds/luinil80
Summary: "..to be honest it was mostly Roger asking him that, he wanted something permanent, a symbol of some sort, to remind himself that he was loved and cared of "
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	...and i'll be yours foverer...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emma_and_orlando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/gifts).

> a small thing i wrote for the prompt: piercing.

__________________________________________________________________________________

\- Will it hurt, Master?- the blonde said a bit unsure.

\- Baby boy, are you scared? Is my darling scared? – the Master asked, now looking at him, lightly caressing his face.

\- Maybe…but I’ll do it! It’ll make you happy..and I want to make you happy- the sub promptly answered, blushing like crazy but with a bright smile on his face

His Master smiled at him tenderly in return.

\- Sure you are, you’re so sweet and obedient my pet, how could you not?- He stated then. 

His little sweet sub would have done everything he asked and more and that’s why he loved his precious darling. 

\- I know Master…- the sub answered in a whisper.

-So, to answer your question, yes it will hurt a little and your nipple will be very sensitive for a while- the Master explained.

-oh….- was the only answer he received from the other.

\- But we’ll manage, don’t we?- he asked truthfully

-Yes, of course, yes…- his baby nodded.

\- My precious boy…..- the Master complimented him, hugging him tenderly, placing a kiss on his temple.

That afternoon they visited the piercing parlour, the one where Freddie took the appointment a week prior when he and Roger were discussing how they wanted to show the others that he was already taken. 

To be honest it was mostly Roger asking him that, he wanted something permanent, a symbol of some sort, to remind himself that he was loved and cared but he hated rings, they were uncomfortable when he played and a tattoo was completely out of the question, so they both decided that a piercing would have been an easy compromise.

_And now they were there_.

Roger was nervous; Freddie could see that, even if the blonde was smiling, telling him that he was fine.

_He was not, he was about to faint._

-Darling, I’m here, don’t worry- Freddie assured him, holding his hand in his.

-I am not worried, I’m fine- Roger a bit too loudly.

He was lying, his eyes wide open and his breathing uneven; _he was completely freaked out._

Despite everything, not even a second after his nipple was adorned with a small and beautiful jewel and he almost didn’t feel any pain. 

The piercer advised them how to take care of it for the next month telling them to do not hesitate to come back if anything seemed wrong, it was a very sensitive area after all. They nodded and thanked him while Freddie paid.

\- So?- Freddie asked, just outside the shop, visibly worried.

\- I’m strangely fine, yes it stings a bit, but …. I’m- Roger hesitated a bit.

\- You’re what, baby?- Freddie inquired more.

-…strangely aroused – the blonde admitted at last, a bit ashamed, lowering his head.

\- Oh, I see, would you like to come back home then?- Freddie asked, raising his eyebrow a bit.

\- Maybe…yes…yes- Roger stuttered, head still low.

\- Right my boy, so I can take care of you, isn’t it? Is that what you want?- Freddie asked again.

\- Yes…- was the only answer, his sub now blushing like crazy.

\- We must be careful though, I can’t play with your nipples..- Freddie stated, tapping lightly at his sub chin making him lifting his head.

He looked up at him a bit disappointed.

\- I know, I know but I still can play with every other part of you, my sweets… I assure you, you won’t be disappointed - Freddie told him.

They shared a brief kiss on the lips, their hand subtly intertwined.

Roger really can’t wait for his Master to take care of him, in every way possible.

———–

**1 and a half month later**

\- I really didn’t know that you’ll like it this much, huh?- Freddie slyly asked.

\- I…I didn’t know, I think I liked the sensation…and- Roger stopped, gasping a bit for air - how you look at me since I’ve had this on – pointing at his nipple.

\- Is that so? So you went and made another, do you know that you deserve a punishment for not asking me before?- Freddie said, his tone lowered a bit.

His shy sub really went out and made another piercing just to make him happy? _He was pleasantly surprised._

\- Yes…but I did it for you, Master – Roger panted.

His Master’s hands caressing him slowly.

\- And I love it, you’re so hot with both on, I loved your lips before but now…- Freddie only said. Well, he loved everything about him, but his lips were so delicate yet so inviting.

Now with the piercing on, the sensation was doubled, he really wanted to bite them, he wanted to bite every tiny part of him.

\- M….Master..- Roger whined.

\- I love how your nipple is so sensitive now…you’re so lovely, so delicious- his Master said as he was licking and kissing the one nipple that now has a rather simple ring on it. 

\- T..thank….you- Roger tried to answer, completely lost in pleasure.

\- But still, baby boy, I have to punish you… – he abruptly stopped the tone in his voice still playful but firm.

He appreciated what his sub did, but he couldn’t risk a disobedience not even once.

Roger knows that his Master loved his gesture and he didn’t care that he had to be punished now, he wanted to make his Master happy. He wanted to be beautiful for him, he loved how Freddie looked at him and being desired by his Master was his ultimate goal.

_He was born to serve him._

**Author's Note:**

> trying again to write outside my comfort zone, still, don't know how i did it.  
my first language isn't English so probably there's some mistakes...so sorry :)


End file.
